Question: $3l - 2m - 10n - 8 = -8m - 6n + 3$ Solve for $l$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $3l - 2m - 10n - {8} = -8m - 6n + {3}$ $3l - 2m - 10n = -8m - 6n + {11}$ Combine $n$ terms on the right. $3l - 2m - {10n} = -8m - {6n} + 11$ $3l - 2m = -8m + {4n} + 11$ Combine $m$ terms on the right. $3l - {2m} = -{8m} + 4n + 11$ $3l = -{6m} + 4n + 11$ Isolate $l$ ${3}l = -6m + 4n + 11$ $l = \dfrac{ -6m + 4n + 11 }{ {3} }$